Lilith
Ross Adriel Manuel joined the forums and uses the username Lilith. Maryssa is the fourth user of the Wikia user Ririko. His username is from the game, Monster Galaxy. He is a good fan artist. Almost all of the pictures on the homepage of the Flipline Forum Wiki were made by him using Powerpoint. He can make powerpoint pictures very quickly. As Adrielnoadriel Adrielnoadriel joined 3 days after Jaden left on January 14, 2012, at 09:25:46 PM. Start of the Journey Adrielnoadriel's first post is at the Customer Race Game, which contained "I mean, Little Edoardo". He made his own forum games called "Conquer the Customers" and "Customers' Fever Meters". The Start of Plagiarism He also made FCs, which some of them were became famous until .Adriel.'s time (AJ, Dmac and Jenna). and some of them were actually plagiarized without notice. For example, Nina, Anna, Cynthia, Hime. Final Breakdown: Customer Race Game Adriel advertised to vote Akari up because Roy is too overrated. Adriel deleted his account when he advertised to vote up Akari and the forumers blamed him, and the argument between the owner and him is started. This puts Adriel into a major depression due to Popickdra (He downed Akari sometimes, Evenly his hate was Akari with -10000000000+% so he wanted to harass her, Plus, his last signature (which was "I hate Akari! I love Roy!")), and Xandra Will Find You (Because of the newest rule). As Adriel Adriel, 'Lilith's second account, registered at March 26, 2012, the same day Vinnie registered. First Fan-Fic Adriel made the first fan-fic, but unfortunately it is unknowningly made. It contains himself, Kyla, and the police. Until he deleted his fan-fic and the Administrators made the Fan Fiction section. Also Adrielnoadriel made Dmac. Papa's Coffee Mia: Incident Adriel made a fangame: Papa's Coffee Mia. Unfortunately, Vinnie mentioned that the title was imperfect. This puts Adriel into depression. Papa's Riceria: Incident Adriel made the fangame: Papa's Riceria. Adriel made a funny order for James, which was ''tiny choco fried rice, chunky flip. As a result, Adam ROFLed at it. Final Breakdown: Customer Race Game Adriel broke down and deleted his account again, because mohammed chose to eliminate Akari when Moh's reply isn't actually the 3Kth reply. As .Adriel. '.Adriel., '''Lilith's third account, registered at unknown. Akari on the Rainbow Road Adriel posted a fan art at Fans Art, and it recieve good receptions from the forumers. Ahfaz12 gives him a 9.9/10, DokiDokiTsuna knows that his art reminds of Rainbow Road of Mario Series. Until Flipline_Tony PMed him. He accepted, and his art was now on the blog. Lilith is the second forumer and the third person to get featured on the blog, the first forumer and first person was magicmusic, and the second person was the deviantArtist nonecansee. Final Breakdown: Mohammed's Poll Adriel looked at the topic Favourite customer wildcard 3rd round by mohammed. The poll ran for a day and Adriel missed it. In the topic, Akari and Sasha were tied. mohammed said that Sasha won because of his mystery game, and Adriel deleted his account out of anger. While Gone Adriel V: The Fool Someone created ''Adriel V, with a picture of Akari, making about 20 posts, acts like a complete imposter, while Adriel isn't here. After Adriel made ewn, Adriel V deleted his account. Now someone admitted it, it was abcd. Later, Adriel spreaded, but abcd seeks revenge. As Lilith '''Lilith '''joined at May 21, 2012, 11:45:07 PM, as '''ewn. She ranked up Akari of all of the sudden until the Customer Race Game got locked. Fictional Royal Rumble Adriel made the Royal Rumble topic, it became famous until got abandoned by complaints of other forumers. Dumb Akasha: Plagiarism Incident He post fast of all of the sudden, and he changed into Nina. '''After he made another plagiarized FC, and the forumers blamed him. He abandoned all of the plagiarized FCs. Fictional Royal Rumble: Reborn Lilith reborned the Royal Rumble topic, and it became famous. Penguin022 made another one, as Customer Royal Rumble. Lilith's Royal Rumble topic became famous until abcd posted a breakdown post. This performs Lilith a breakdown and locked the Royal Rumble for eternity. Second Annual Flipline Games Breakdown Lilith became serious about to win one of the participants of the game (Zina (NutellaCrepes' FC)). Lilith became very tactical about the poll, changing votes just in case and once misunderstood about the poll question. Until Zina lost the game, Lilith depressed, and faked the heart attack. Later, she quoted KSS' post to stop, and she was stopped by KKE. The Greatest Idea: Julia Witherwood Due to boredom again, she finally thought a great idea. Now she made an FC named '''Julia Witherwood, and it got famous, receiving tributes from the users DokiDokiTsuna, D-Walker and KitKatExtreme. Now she changed her name into Julia due to boredom and pretended to be possessed for more days, and until she broke the curse, she changed back to Nina, '''and again, due to boredom, she changed her name into '''Lilith. After changing back to Lilith, Lilith changed her journey to an important journey of all. Lilith's Worst Situation: Julia's Redesignment MooseRelated posted "if the contest is real, would Julia win? How would the customers react around demons!?" as of August 19, 2013, 11:10:57 AM (Cleveland Time), KitKatExtreme (or MintIceCream), papa_fan and Lilith talked about it, and suddenly MooseRelated posted a breakdown post, containing "Julia will definitely not acceptable in PNCT!". After Lilith saw Moose' breakdown post, she cried, counted as Lilith's major depression breakdown. Then a mod named D-Walker added something, "Cut out all her demonic stuff and just make her a regular human like the rest." and "Like that, you can keep the original Julia but just put her away from an all-human contest.". This triples Lilith a breakdown and cries her a lot and forcing to do a new concept. Lilith tasted the first major depression breakdown because it was the part of her journey. Good thing that Lilith won't delete her account. Plagiarism Incident, Dig Up: The Posting Penalty DoctorCheesecake found some impurities from Lilith's past. Now he posted once at the Battle Royal topic. Now Lilith posted about the case, and DoctorCheesecake PMed Lilith. Lilith penalized 11 posts and 2 topics. Although the two (Adam and iHMF) weren't actually penalized. Eric Pickle: Invasion When the user pickleric joined the forum and trolled all of the forumers, this user depressed the most because it affects friends, and this forum. -1234-, KKE's sister was temporary banned because she posted a picture meant to scare pickleric, who reported it. Now Lilith's primary goal is to do what it takes to stop pickleric. Although people thought that pickleric obviously lied, Lilith posted one of pickleric's lies, and what Lilith mentioned is what KKE said recently at the Q&A. No Demonettes; Lilith's Breakdown Lilith participated in the Shoutbox, and enjoyed when Matt came to the Shoutbox. But unfortunately Matt answered that there will be no demonettes or non-humans in the game. After Matt answered, Lilith broke down. Now she isn't okay, and now D-Walker she did tell the truth, and forcing Lilith to breakdown once again. Later, Lilith is planning to delete her account, but she watch Phoenix Wrong movies instead of getting depressed excessively. Unfortunately, because of excessive number of depressive situations (including one major breakdown situation, excluding the plagiarism incident), she can be only calm down in a few months or even years. A Therapy Lilith faced D-Walker in the Shoutbox, under depression. D-Walker did what it takes to stop Lilith. While they were doing their events, Adam and papa_fan joined the conversation, but, bumpers. Until Lilith realized that she don't have to commit suicide by forgetting her FC and her goals, and she reminded of her Grade 7 (1st Year) experience, Lilith woke up and snapped out of depression. Eric Pickle: Invasion II Lilith faced her great dilemma, and now Adriel came back and they shared into one account. They still have one goal; to do what it takes to stop pickleric, by counter-trolling. Fictional Royal Rumble: Reborn II Lilith added a question that the Royal Rumble must be reborned or not. Although, in future, it will be occur or not. Lilith made a Royal Rumble and tried to forget the breakdown before, plus, the Royal Rumble has reborn. Fan Fic: Severe Depression Lilith made a fan-fic, finished, and marked "What If". Unfortunatly, Lilith misinterperated Vinnie and Nickito's compliments as invading the topic so it was never finished. Julia Witherwood: Hidden Concept Situation Lilith posted a hidden concept of Julia Witherwood, gaining good compliments. Unfortunately, SodaPopExplosive's compliment was misinterperated by Lilith and they fought. Lilith lost, and posted in the Therapy topic. Hella got into a fight with Lilith until Lilith deleted the topic and called it an accident. Severe Despair Moment When Flipline_Tony posted a blog post about the tourney, the rest of the contestants revealed. When Lilith found out that Julia wasn't in the tourney, and he said ... After he said that, he added a FML, then changed his goals and changed his journey, thus, he lost all of his faith and half of his trust to the admins. Final Session: Possession:Temptation When jdfan07 cheated once, Lilith was possessed. While he was possessed, he ever predict that jdfan07 would cheat again. Then she do what it takes to defeat jdfan07, by tempting him to admit his cheating tactics. Snapped out of possession, silently. Avery (Jdfan07's FC) was disqualified over Chantall (iHMF's FC) in the first round, as a result of cheating. No one ever know that Julia possessed Lilith. As Ririko Lilith changed his name to Ririko due to boredom. The Prof.Bowtie Incident While the Prof.Bowtie Incident worsens, the fight between Ririko, Prof.Bowtie and PTT worsens, too. Prof.Bowtie has a grudge to Hella and Ririko, but when it comes worse, PTT is now neutral, and Ririko confessed. After Ririko confessed, Prof.Bowtie left the forum because of Ririko. Topic Terrors Kiefstyler got angry after Ririko posted a certain post. Ririko confessed that Kief posted always stupid. Now Kief's rage is worsened. Then Ririko admitted that he have 2 disorders, then Kief hasn't have. Now Kief is in his own now. Typographical Terrors While Ririko admitted that he hates Moose's brutal typos, Moose got rage at him. Now Moose got a grudge to Ririko, then the fight happened in the Shoutbox, ended up Moose ignored Ririko as a result. SodaPopExplosive said that ignoring won't work, but it is true-- Ririko made an extremely nonsense topic. He made it because of MooseRelated. Now after this, Moose lost and forgive from his sins. FC Stories: Plagiarism Incident Kiefstyler made a topic, FC Stories. This made Ririko furious that Kiefstyler has really, no credit of making his fanfic. Ririko accused Kiefstyler of plagiarism. The first fight happened in the Shoutbox. Nickito teamed up but Ririko broke the fight. Adam said that Nickito misunderstood what Ririko said because Ririko has actually proof that Kief plagiarized Ririko's fanfic. It is whether unknown that Kief deleted his plagiarized fanfic or not. Ririko lost. As Heartbreaker Sociopath Psyclone While SH1334 is back, Heartbreaker mouth whistles. Heartbreaker admitted that it was her new catchphrase along with "deng", although, it ended up in a major fight and ended up banned with Prof.Bowtie.Heartbreaker banned in 3 days, while SH1334 in one week. Heartbreaker sacrificed herself to ban him, by ban her. However, SH1334 was ended up permabanned due other cases. The Immaturity When the time Heartbreaker leaves the Flipline Forum for 2 and a half days, Heartbreaker strikes back and reported Jdfan which got him banned for 3 days again. Lastly, he struck back by bashing at Heartbreaker's opinions at Papa's Pastaria with .Red Velvet., and bashing KitKatExteme on PMs. Jdfan ended up ending his own account while .Red Velvet. was unknowingly banned. Although Jdfan ended up deleting his account, he came back as Ilovepies1 but was not welcomed again. As Maryssa Heartbreaker changed his name to Maryssa. Moderator's Betrayal D-Walker betrayed Heartbreaker by not helping him at future cases. It was revealed at LeaderKorrina's PM. As Elise coming soon As Lilith On March 15, 2015, Elise is changing his name to Lilith. Personality Sometimes happy-go-lucky person, and sometimes depressive person. Every goal ruined by other people makes him depress majorly and rarely it's ongoing severe. Ririko don't care about Flipline Games unless it is interesting for her. Although, Ririko is also very picky for games, and only prefers Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! ''until there's nothing new at all. Heartbreaker's Gallery Photoshop Gallery Ririko.jpg|Based off his favorite character, This one is sometimes used by Ririko as his avatar. April.jpg|Based off his favorite teacher, This one is sometimes used by Ririko as his avatar. Powerpoint Gallery Avatar 4665.png|Penguin022's avatar made by Ririko. avatar.png|Former Avatar of Ririko. Nickito.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. PAPL.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. DON'TVISITTHISONEYET.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Abcd.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Lilith.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Lilith2.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Adam.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Huzio.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Adriel-lilith.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Tony.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Matt.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Dawn.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. FliplineWikiRules.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Stubs WORSER.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. MissingArticles WORSER.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. FictionalCharacters.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page. Matt_thumb.png|Made by Ririko. Tony_thumb.png|Made by Ririko. MissingArticles.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page formerly. Stubs.png|Made by Ririko; used as a button of the home page formerly. adriel__s_epic_pic_1_by_adriel25274-d4z68io.jpg|Akari on the Rainbow Road, made by Adriel before Ririko took his place. trololo.gif|Ririko's First Animation Art. Tributes from the Forumers I-tried-so-hard.gif|Expiration Date made this photo, in order to improve Ririko's avatar. Julia 1.jpg|D-Walker made this tribute for Ririko. Julia 2.jpg|D-Walker made this tribute for Ririko. Trivia Accidental Ban Situations Sometimes spambots with Maryssa's IP came on the forum. When an admin banned their IP, she was banned. The admins figured out what had happened, and unbanned the IP. She was banned as much as 6 times due to permabanned spambots. Normal Trivias *His past accounts were '''adrielnoadriel, Adriel' and .Adriel. before the rule "One account per person" was made. *He hates to have his grammar called Adrielian. *Likes darkness. **And somehow he likes Ririko Kagome also no matter what scene she did. *He started the gradient signatures trend. *He takes insults very seriously. *He has a deviantArt account. *His primary goal is to make one of their FC to be in the next game, but unfortunately Matt ruined his goal. *His secondary goal is to know himself. *Won the Fan Art Competition. *Broke down the most due to getting the most goals ruined. *Formerly calls Vinnie and Nickito 'Marduks'. No one knows why. *Is a Filipino. *His favorite Flipline Character is Willow. *Made the very first Powerpoint Art. *He's the second user who got his Fan Art on the blog, but the first user is magicmusic. *He's a boy and a ragerboy. *He make powerpoint pictures for the homepage. *He started IMPOSSIBRU and ERMAHGERD trend, in Flipline Forum. *Made the very first fan fic but deleted. *Hates being a boy in the forums. *Was collided with a tricycle once. *Was flattened with a motorcycle once. *He's considered a pervert because he liked one of Ririko Kagome's scenes. References Category:Members who were once banned Category:Forum Members Category:Well-Known Forumer Category:Fast poster Category:Well-Known Member Category:Fan Artists Category:Top 30 Poster Category:People who registered in 2012 Category:Male Users Category:Accidentally Banned Members Category:Users from Philippines Category:Powerpoint Artists Category:Story Makers Category:Trend Starters Category:Top 10 Topic Starters Category:Fan Art Competition Winners Category:R Users Category:Jojo's Replacement